


The Lost Toy Problem (PodFic)

by Auntie_Diluvian, Upbeatbox



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 15 years post pacifist run, Adult Frisk, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, M/M, Non-Binary Frisk, Podfic, Reader Is Frisk, smut in chapter six, smut in chapter three
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-02 21:04:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8683291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auntie_Diluvian/pseuds/Auntie_Diluvian, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Upbeatbox/pseuds/Upbeatbox
Summary: Toriel had finally finished her project, only there was just one small detail that needed to be addressed. You only wanted to help, but now rumor has it you had other... weirder... motives.
It doesn't help that Sans is back in town and he's not lifting a finger to help you put those rumors to rest. Which are completely unfounded, of course. You would never--and even if he DID--not that you would know if he did or didn't--and NOT that you've thought about it--well, it's useless to argue with monsters who have already made up their minds.
(This is a podfic of Auntie_Diluvian's "The Lost Toy Problem")





	1. Please Enjoy Responsibly

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Lost Toy Problem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5194532) by [Auntie_Diluvian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auntie_Diluvian/pseuds/Auntie_Diluvian). 



> http://archiveofourown.org/works/5194532/chapters/11970308
> 
> This is my first time editing audio on a large scale, but I'm actively trying to improve.   
> If you have advice on recording using Audacity, please comment here or find me at   
> upbeatbox.tumblr.com (sometimes nsfw)
> 
> Original fic by http://auntie-diluvian.tumblr.com/

Length: 26 minutes and 6 seconds

Mediafire: http://www.mediafire.com/file/f2jeihzl72uu6vv/tltp_ch_1.mp3

SoundCloud: https://soundcloud.com/koot-woolers/tltp-chapter-1


	2. Drop it Like it's Hot Wings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to edit out thirty minutes of me laughing at dick jokes in here.  
> So. Um.  
> Enjoy!

Length: 21:45

Mediafire: https://www.mediafire.com/?k9ipbemly43uevk

Soundcloud: https://soundcloud.com/koot-woolers/tltp-ch-2


End file.
